Bishie Rangking
by syntia.amano
Summary: Second Life punya acara baru dan Lolidragon jadi host-nya. Lalu siapakah mahluk-makhluk yang akan gadis ini siksa? HIATUS


Title : Bishie Rangking

Disclaimer : Yu Wo

Summary : Second Life punya acara baru dan Lolidragon jadi host-nya. Lalu siapakah mahluk-makhluk yang akan gadis ini siksa?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Polling<p>

Prince : Apa acara ini ada manfaatnya?

Lolidragon : Tentu saja! Untuk menarik customer baru, dan tentu saja untuk melebarkan pesonaku! Dan Prince, kau tetap nggak boleh ikutan!

(Prince nangis liat hadiah utama)

Lolidragon : Ni hao! Di acara ini kita akan melihat perform makhluk-makhluk alias tokoh-tokoh atau character-character...

Prince : Kelamaan, pop mie aja udah matang

(Prince dilirikin Lolidragon)

Lolidragon : Di acara ini kalian bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah di request oleh para Second LIfe lover. Kita panggilkan...

Syntia : Dia adalah salah satu anggota Odd Squad yang terkenal. Sikap yang manis dan lembutnya mempesona banyak orang. Dia adalah salah satu tokoh sangat di dampakan untuk menjadi kakak laki-laki penggemar Half Prince.

Prince : Tunggu! Kenapa author ngikut?

Syntia : Biar gue nggak usah nge-heir Narator! Bokek! Loe nggak ikutan donasi buat Jepang?

Prince : Nunggu log out deh ntar.

DUAK! (Lolidragon njitak Syntia dan Prince)

Lolidragon : Langsung saja kita panggilkan!

Syntia : WOLF!

Lolidragon + Prince : APUAAA?

Prince : Ternyata nggak cuma Yu lian yang matanya katarak

Wolf : Eh? Prince? Lolidragon? kenapa ada di sini?

Lolidragon : Urusan belakang stage, urusan belakang stage

syntia : sebagai priest terkuat saat ini apa ada yang ingin disampaikan?

Prince: Eh? terkuat?

Lolidragon : Wolf adalah priest dengan str terbesar di Second Life

Wolf : Err aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi

Yu lian : Wolf! Aku cinta kamu!

Lolidragon : Wolf, kalau kau laki-laki jawab pernyattaan Yu lian

Syntia : Kategori makhluk bishie selanjutnya, juga merupakan anggota Odd Squad

Prince : sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya

Lolidragon : GUI!

Gui : PRINCE!

DUAK!

Lolidragon : Prince! berhenti menurunkan level Gui!

Wolf : HEAL!

Syntia : Gui sebagai orang yang sering kali dibunuh oleh Prince apa ada yang ingin dikatakan?

Gui : Beginilah cinta deritanya tiada akhir

DUAK!

Lolidragon : PRINCE!

Syntia: sambil menunggu Gui dikirim ke Town lagi, kita perkenalkan makhluk bishie selanjutnya. Dia kuat, pintar serta merupakan salah satu anggota band Prince.

Prince : kalau begitu yang tersisa...

Lolidragon : WICKED!

Wicked : Prince?

Prince : Ha.. Haloo

Syntia : Wicked, sebagai salah satu pelindung Prince dari pelecehan aka sekuhara yang dilakukan Gui, apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan?

Wicked : Selamanya aku akan melindungimu

Lolidragon : Prince, itu bisa berarti lamaran loh

Syntia : selanjutnya adakah makhluk yang juga merupakan salah satu pemain terkuat di second life. Tentu saja masih ada hubungannya dengan Prince.

Prince : Ini perasaanku atau dari tadi yang dipanggil berhubungan denganku semua?

Syntia : KENSHIN!

Prince : EHHHHH?

Syntia : Tolong ucapkan sepatah dua patah kata

Kenshin : Aku kemari karena kau bilang akan menjauhkan FOX dariku.

Syntia : Sementar akau tampil FOX nggak bisa dekat-dekat kan?

CLING! (Kenshin menghunuskan pedangnya)

Lolidragon : Bishie selanjutnya adalah salah satu bodyguard Prince, FOX!

FOX : Kenshin!

Lolidragon : Dikarenakan Fox telah berlari megejar Kenshin yang telah bersembunyi, naratoe tidak sempat dibunuh.

Syntia : Gue mati acara ini juga mati! Selanjutnya lelaki yang duliu dianggap Prince sebagai rivalnya

Prince : Hah? Dulu?

Syntia : Feng Wu Qing!

Lolidragon + Prince : APUA?

Syntia : silakan katakan isi hatimu!

Wu Qing : Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau menerima cintaku Lolidra...

(DUAK!)

Prince : LOLIDRAGON?

Syntia : dikarenakan Lolidragon kabur, untuk sementara host acara ini akan digantikan oleh Prince.

Prince : Eh?

Syntia : Prince, aku rasa kau juga kenal dengan orang ini.

Prince : Di masa lalu hubungan kami buruk

Syntia : Mari kita panggilkan...

Prince : Ming Huang! !

Syntia : Bagaimana perasaan anda karena tidak dapat membunuh Prince?

Ming Huang : Menyebalkan

Syntia : Kontestan selanjutnya dengan polling terbanyak bahkan berhasil mengalahkan Sunshine...

Prince : APA?

Lolidragon : Itu karena Sunshine sudah punya pacar

Syntia : Ehem, mengalahkan Sunshine yang juga merupakan salah satu makhluk bishie tertampan...

Prince : HEI! Yang tertampan itu aku!

Lolidragon : Prince, kau tetap tidak boleh ikutan!

Syntia : Kita panggilkan... walau sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak yakin dia makhluk bishie atau bukan, MEATBUN!

Lolidragon + Prince : APA?

Syntia : Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan pada mamamu?

Meatbun : Meatbun akan berusaha mama.

Syntia : Dikarenakan host acara ini masih shock maka narator akan mengambil alih tugasnya. Demikian polling acara ini dibuka. Saya dan kru yang bertugas menyatakn PLEASE REVIEW! Pemenang adalah makhluk yang paling banyak di request pembaca.

All : Zaijian!


End file.
